


The good ones always seem to break

by makesometime



Series: The Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [5]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Confrontations, Gen, Gods, The Heart of Aphrodite 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: Azu confronts her goddess about Rome.
Relationships: Aphrodite & Azu (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: The Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150616
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	The good ones always seem to break

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: _“I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge the other.” - Mary Shelley (Frankenstein)_
> 
> **Restraint -** Revenge - **Rage**
> 
> (Title from Sky full of song by Florence + the Machine)

“My dear paladin…”

“No.”

Aphrodite’s face falls. Good. Azu steps forward, feeling herself bathed in the light of the one person who’s been by her side throughout all of this.

Except in Rome.

“You abandoned me.”

“Azu.” Aphrodite says, quiet, chastising, like she’s talking to a child. Azu is _not_ a child. “I _couldn’t_ —.”

“I don’t want your excuses. I don’t care about your _reasons_ or your apologies.” Azu says, around gritted teeth. “You abandoned me, when I needed you. And now two of my friends are… dead.”

Aphrodite remains so impressive, so beautiful. Silent in the face of Azu’s pain. Perhaps she knows there is nothing to be said to make it better. Perhaps she doesn’t know _what_ to say.

Azu clenches her fists.

She would not win a battle against a god. Not even _her_ god.

“Because of you, I am lost.”

Aphrodite smiles, sad and accepting. “Because of me, you were found.”

“It’s funny, isn’t it? How often those two go hand in hand.”

Azu wants to flinch away from the palms that settle on each of her cheeks and wipe away her tears.

“I will _always_ be with you.”

One day Azu might trust that again.


End file.
